Abandono
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Rin no entendía la actitud de Haruka. ¿Y si le decía? ¿Y si simplemente era honesto con él? Rin tampoco entendía por qué Makoto no quería decir la verdad. Haru lo entendería... ¿verdad?
**Disclamer:** Como siempre, pobre como una rata porque no soy dueña de free y no gano un peso.

 **Notas:** Mmm, no estoy segura de cómo calificar esto, pero la última vez que dudé en subir un fic, Yamato se murió y lo perdí para siempre.

* * *

 **Abandono.**

* * *

Haru estaba iracundo. Rin nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Los ojos muy abiertos, las manos en constante movimiento, el ceño profundamente fruncido y -por sobre todas las cosas -ese torrente de palabras enfurecidas que no paraban.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-N-no entiendo qué quieres decir, Haru, ¡tranquilízate y explícame!

Matsuoka trató de tocarlo, pero Nanase apartó su mano de un golpe. Rin juraba que lo que veía arder en sus ojos azules era furia, pero a veces parecía tristeza y a veces, traición.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? -musitó el delfín, rindiéndose finalmente a algo que pareció quitarle la vitalidad, hundir sus hombros y enterrar su expresión en una pena profunda -¿Cómo te atreves…?

El pelirrojo lo tomó de los hombros cuando Haru perdió el pie. Le dijo mil cosas, que no entendía, que se disculpaba por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho o dicho, que por favor le explicara qué mierda estaba pasando, que no lo preocupara…

 _¡Háblame, maldición! ¡No parabas de hablar y ahora no me dices nada!_

Pero Nanase estaba en su mundo, hundido en un océano oscuro e intranquilo que le ahogaba.

-No te lo lleves… -le pidió, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza y levantando los ojos con renovada furia. Rin se volvió a sorprender. Los cambios de humor en Haru eran comunes, pero con el tiempo eran predecibles y manipulables. Esto era completamente diferente. -No te atrevas…

-¡Haru, ya basta! -gritó zamarreándolo -¡Explícame de qué mierda estás hablando!

-¡Explícame tú! -reclamó el otro de vuelta -¡Explícame por qué ahora eres tan importante para él!

Y de pronto, el tiburón entendió. Y entendió tan bien que soltó a su eterno rival y no supo qué decirle.

-Haru…

-¡¿Por qué de pronto eres TAN importante?! -y la voz parecía que temblaba -¡¿Por qué se ven a mis espaldas?!

 _¿Por qué lo alejas de mí?_

-¡Rin!

-¡Te lo íbamos a decir! -y esta vez fue turno de Haru de sorprenderse -Pero… no sabíamos cómo lo tomarías…

-...Rin… ¿por qué eres tan importante para Makoto?

Matsuoka bajó los ojos, sonrojado y nervioso, pero también furioso y avergonzado.

-No puedes, Rin…

-Haru…

-No te atrevas… yo… yo no puedo…

-¡No te atrevas a hacerme sentir culpable por lo que siento!

Se levantó al tiempo que gritaba, ya no quería ver a Haru, no quería seguir escuchándolo. No le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo dudar después de todo lo que ya había dudado.

-Te lo prohibo, Rin. Makoto es mi mejor amigo, él es… -pero lo que sonaba a amenaza se contradecía con las lágrimas rebeldes que caían y la voz temblorosa -¿Qué haré sin Makoto? ¿Quién me sacará de la piscina? ¿Quién vendrá por mí en la mañana?

-Haru… estoy enamorado de Makoto -dijo, finalmente, con resignación, tratando de acallar todas esas voces con las que tuvo que luchar cuando no entendía nada.

-...No lo digas…

-Y Makoto me corresponde.

-...No lo digas…

-Estamos juntos, Haru… y no creas que no está partiéndole el alma no poder decirte…

Cayó sentado, llorando. Así que eso era a lo que Tachibana le temía. Era _esa_ reacción la que hacía que negara con rapidez y se le oscurecieran los ojos cuando hablaban de contarle a los demás…

Nanase avanzó a gatas hasta quedar casi encima de él. Lloraba y le miraba suplicante y a Rin comenzaba a darle algo de miedo.

-Déjalo… Rompe con él… Evítale todo el sufrimiento que le causarás… -hablaba contra su frente, sus mejillas, moviendo su cabello con su nariz -Lo lastimarás Rin, lo sabes… no lo hagas. Deja que yo me encargue de Makoto… él está bien conmigo… Lo conozco mejor que nadie…

 _Rin… No es un buen momento._

-Sé cómo hacer que se sienta bien…

 _Déjame crear las condiciones para que le digamos… confía en mí…_

-Tú lo llevarás al mar, Rin, eso lo asusta, sabes que lo asusta…

 _Aunque no lo diga… Haru le teme profundamente a la soledad..._

Matsuoka sintió que temblaba. Algo ahí estaba terriblemente mal, debía salir y buscar a Makoto, debía salir, debía salir, ¡debía salir!

-Le harás daño… Tú no puedes hacerlo feliz…

Y de pronto lo empujó, lo golpeó y le gritó algo de que no se burlara de él, que no sabía cuánto había luchado, cuánto había llorado, que había estado solo cuando más necesitaba de los otros y que no renunciaría a Makoto por nada.

El aire frío de la calle le golpeó la cara, y cuando se topó con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y curiosos en la base de la escalera, se quedó congelado, apenas respirando, lleno de dudas y de temores viejos como el mar.

-¿Rin? -Makoto sonrió, pero sus alarmas ya habían sonado -No… no me dijiste que venías…

Algo estaba roto dentro de los ojos rojos de su pareja. El castaño dejó caer el bolso cuando vio que el pelirrojo se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas, vacío de energía.

-¡Rin! -sentirlo temblar en sus brazos le causó un vacío en el pecho. No podía ser, le había pedido que fuera paciente, ¿por qué...? -Hablaste con Haru…

-No quería… no le dije… Pero estaba tan enojado… no entendía nada… -se escondió en el pecho amplio de Makoto y sintió el contraste violento de la nieve en el suelo con la calidez propia del abrigo grueso y el cuerpo del castaño -No entendía… lo siento… lo siento…

-Tranquilo… sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención… -lo acunó en sus brazos, a veces le parecía tan frágil, a veces era tan parecido a Haruka. -Debes irte a casa Rin. Junta tus fuerzas, debes ponerte de pie…

-¡No! -se aferró a él con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello, impidiendo el movimiento -¡No vayas! ¡No vayas!

Makoto sonrió con ternura. Ese era el verdadero Rin, el que nadie más conocía. Uno delicado como una copa de cristal, igual de transparente y puro.

-No quiero estar solo, Makoto… Haru… nunca lo había visto así… No vayas, no vayas…

-Debo hablar con él…

-¡No quiero que…! No quiero…

 _No quiero que te haga daño…_

-Tranquilo. Espérame en casa. Mis padres y hermanos no están. -forzó que su pareja lo mirara y le besó con suavidad -¿Prometes que me esperarás? -el pelirrojo asintió, aún con el miedo pegado en las pestañas. -Buen chico. Vamos, te dejaré en la puerta.

Rin quedó sólo en la gran casa Tachibana mientras el castaño subía los escalones de piedra con prisa. Todo había salido mal, pero todo había salido como pensó.

Entró por la puerta de atrás como si fuera una mañana corriente, sin importar el invierno, la medianoche ni la oscuridad reinante. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con el bulto que era su mejor amigo en un rincón de la sala. Prendió la luz y se acercó a él, obviando la mirada aterrada que recibió cuando lo hizo.

-Makoto… -y fue como si Nanase quisiera fundirse con la pared. Con temor trataba de alejarse de su mejor amigo todo lo que pudiera, pero las piernas no le respondían, simplemente no podía ponerse de pie. -No quise… no quise…

-Haru…

-No me abandones… no diré nada… No me dejes, no me dejes…

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, pero Makoto tiró de su brazo derecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Haru… sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… Eres mi hermano… -le acarició el cabello con suavidad, trazó una línea delicada en el cuello y le estrechó con ansiedad -Pero no te perdonaré si vuelves a hacer llorar a Rin…

Todo el cuerpo de Nanase se tensó como un resorte. Quiso alejarse de Makoto, alejarse de sus brazos, pero el castaño lo sometió con rapidez y lo dejó boca abajo en el frío suelo, sentándose en su espalda.

-Ma...Makoto… lo siento… lo siento… No lo haré de nuevo…

-Haru… Rin es todo para mí…

El sonido del cinturón deslizándose por las hebillas del pantalón aterró a Haru, que -desesperado- trató de zafarse, pero el peso de Tachibana en su espalda era más de lo que podía mover.

-No puedo dejar que le digas cosas que le hagan llorar… -sonrió -No sería un buen novio si así fuera…

 _Y no sería un buen dueño, si no disciplinara a mi mascota…_

El sonido del latigazo en el aire hizo que el moreno se enrollara sobre sí mismo tanto como el castaño en su espalda se lo permitía.

-¡Lo siento!

-Haru… ¿Debo enseñarle a Rin a disciplinarte también?

Nanase volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. Sabía lo que el cinturón podía causarle, era doloroso, ardía y dolía tanto tanto, pero si era Makoto… si era Makoto quien lo hacía…

 _...podía soportarlo..._

Sin embargo nada pasó. El peso sobre su cuerpo se alejó y recuperó la movilidad sin recibir un rasguño. Su sorpresa fue tal, que incluso dejó de temblar.

-Pero hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, Haru-chan… -sonrió el castaño devolviendo el cinturón a su pantalón, con su aire tranquilo de siempre -Nos vemos.

-...Makoto… No te vayas…

 _No me dejes…_

-¡Makoto!

 _No me dejes así…_

-¡Makoto!

El sonido de la puerta principal dejó a Haruka en la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Aquella que daba la noche y aquella que había quedado en su corazón.

 _No me abandones…_

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre el suelo, derrotado de la anticipación y de la realidad de que nunca más tendría a Makoto solo para él. Nunca más su mejor amigo dedicaría todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a humillarlo y hacerle daño…

 _Ya no era su "más importante"…_

Y lloró hasta caer rendido. Las imágenes de Makoto y Rin no abandonaban su mente y le destrozaron los pensamientos.

 _Agua, agua, agua, agua…_

Mientras se hundía en la bañera dejó de pensar, dejó de odiar, dejó de respirar. Todo era tranquilidad bajo el agua, pero Makoto era tan poderoso que incluso eso podía perturbar.

 _(Sentirse impulsado a la realidad por un par de brazos fuertes, a la luz blanca del baño y a las voces de Rin y Makoto fue chocante, como nacer por segunda vez, como ser hundido en fuego._

 _Se ahogaba. Fuera del agua de ahogaba. Lejos de Makoto se ahogaba._

 _Apenas abrió los ojos y vio la expresión furibunda de Tachibana. "¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, Haru?" le preguntó cuando el pelirrojo bajó a recibir a los servicios de emergencia. "No te he dado permiso de morir")_

Rin lloraba en la espalda de Makoto mientras lo estabilizaban. Dentro de las nieblas de su mente era perfectamente capaz de ver y comprender lo que estaba mirando: A su mejor amigo y a su eterno rival siendo amables uno con el otro. A Tachibana protegiendo a al pelirrojo del dolor que él estaba causándole (porque no se mentía... Makoto no estaba sufriendo).

Él, Nanase Haruka, seguía lastimando a Matsuoka, aunque este estuviera rodeado de los brazos del castaño.

Y eso le sopló fuerzas a su corazón derrotado. A pesar de todo, podía _seguir_ lastimando a Rin…

 _¿Habría sido idea de Makoto?_

Si Tachibana se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando, no le esperaba nada bueno… Pero si Rin era un cobarde, quizás Makoto se aburriría de él y lo dejaría y volverían a ser sólo ellos dos.

Y hasta que el agotamiento y los medicamentos lo obligaron a desvanecerse, Haruka no despegó los ojos de ellos, deleitándose en la fragilidad del pelirrojo.

Sería una guerra de voluntades. Una que debía huir a la omnipresente mirada vigilante de Tachibana.

 _No te he dado permiso de morir._

No, no podía morir aún. Tenía una lucha que batallar.

Se dejó arrastrar por la morfina en la oscuridad del hospital, envuelto por el silencio reinante con paz en el corazón.

Rin era un cobarde. Él podía seguir lastimándolo con el menor esfuerzo.

Durmió con tranquilidad recordando los días previos a que Tachibana se convirtiera en el centro de su mundo.

(Días sin sentido alguno, cabe decir.)

Días en que Rin era el mismo cobarde que era hoy. Simplemente debía esperar el día preciso. Paciencia no le faltaba.

Tarde o temprano, Makoto se daría cuenta de su error, y volvería a él. Sólo a él.

Durmió dos días y despertó con ánimos de nadar. Los ojos aterrados del pelirrojo sobre él en el agua le animaron a seguir.

"Eres un maldito cobarde, Rin"

Y con la certeza de que Makoto no podría estar mucho tiempo alejado de lo que _hacían_ siguió con su vida, simplemente esperando.

La noche que sintió la puerta trasera abrirse y los pasos seguros sobre la escalera, sonrió. Su primera victoria estaba en su habitación.

-Tardaste mucho... Makoto...

* * *

 **Finnis.**


End file.
